


i know when that hotline bling

by beltloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, Getting Together, M/M, Oikawa POV, Pining, Snapchat, Spoilers for the Manga, Suga literally ruining Oikawa's life, kageyama POV at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga found Oikawa's snapchat username written in a bathroom stall after their match in the Inter High preliminaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know when that hotline bling

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers for the manga!!!! pls have caution!! also this has nothing to do with the drake song i just really love it pls 4giv. i didnt have a beta for this please accept my obscene amounts of commas i have a problem. also i think this is kind of in the same verse as my impure suga arc lmao im gonna make it happen

It had come to his attention(through the struggle of receiving snapchats on snapchats of dicks, moon pics, stream pics, and literal poop-floating-in-the-toilet pics) that someone had written Oikawa’s snapchat username in a bathroom stall somewhere, and he was about fed up with it. 

“My eyes, Iwa-chan! They’re too pure to look at the crudity!” 

“Just make a new snapchat.” 

“I can’t do that! I have too many contacts on here! Oh, look.” he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as he received another snapchat. “It’s probably another dick pic. Iwa-chan, open it for me! I’m too young for this.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking the phone and muttering something about them being the same age. He opened the snap and looked at it for a second, raising an eyebrow before showing the phone to its owner. “Doesn’t look like a dick to me.” 

“Eh?!” Oikawa snatched his phone back, trying to see the picture before it disappeared. “Who was that?” 

They probably had their snap timer on 5 seconds or something because, before Oikawa could get a good look at it, the picture(from Sugakou2, apparently) disappeared. 

“Replay it.” 

“I can’t do that! What if I need the replay for something later? Here-- just take a picture with me! Maybe he’ll send another one in response.” 

Before Iwaizumi could say no, Oikawa pulled up his phone and took a quick selfie, holding up a peace sign with his friend giving him an absolutely murderous stare in the background. 

He clicked save before sending it to Sugakou2. It was a good picture of them. 

“Are you seriously going to stand there and wait for him to reply? C’mon, I wanna get home before the damn sun sets.” 

“Iwa-chan, so grumpy! You’re just jealous that you don’t have cute boys snapchatting you.” 

There was a slight pause before, “What the fuck, Oikawa.”

“Look! He replied!” 

Oikawa stared at the red square that popped up by Sugakou2’s username in excitement, preparing himself for the picture. 

“Are you gonna look at the picture?”

“With time, Iwa-chan. I must prepare myself.” 

“I can’t believe this.” And Iwaizumi began walking faster, leaving Oikawa behind. 

“Wait, wait!” Oikawa sprinted to catch up to him and pressed the picture, watching as it opened on his phone. It was definitely an attractive boy, and seemed kind of familiar, too. He had ashy silver hair and a beauty mark by his eye, and his face was round yet subtly pointed, adding a low key cheeky look to him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his smile was absolutely blinding as he gave Oikawa a peace sign in return. 

The caption read across his chest, “Hi, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san!”. “How funny, lol” was written using the pen option below, like he had ran out of room in the text box.

Oikawa blinked down at it in shock as it disappeared. Even Iwaizumi seemed kinda incredulous. 

“Who was…?”

It all connected in his head suddenly. “Karasuno! Iwa-chan, that was that Refreshing-kun! That subbed in for Tobio in their last match!” 

“Oh yeah... I guess you’re right. How’d he get your snapchat?” 

“Let’s see.” There was no way Oikawa was going to let Refreshing-kun look cuter than him in pictures, so he angled towards the sun a little bit before fixing his wind-blown hair and making sure his collar looked nice before sending a return snap, asking that very question.

When he looked up, Iwaizumi was absolutely glaring at him. “Do you have to send a selfie _every time_? Just use the damn chat feature.” 

“Iwa-chan! You wouldn’t understand, not with your brutish looks.” 

That earned him a smack and they continued walking.  
  
\--  
  
From his brief snapchatting with Refreshing-kun, or ‘Suga’, how he wanted to be called, Oikawa learned that someone had put his snapchat username on a wall in one of the bathrooms of the building that held the interhigh preliminaries. It had been a few weeks since then, but apparently Suga was home sick and had no one to talk to while their teammates were at practice and figured to see if anyone would reply if he’d snapchat that username he had added on a whim. And even sick, Suga was somehow cute as fuck. Much cuter than Oikawa remembered from that match.

He ended up wanting to take a nap to rest up so Oikawa let him go, not really knowing how to feel about the whole thing.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa whined while laying on Iwaizumi’s bed, swinging his legs in the air. “This is so weird.” 

“It’s just a boy snapchatting you. Why are you even here? Go home. I’m trying to do homework.” 

“It’s not just _a boy,_ though! It’s the enemy! What if he’s trying to spy on us?” 

Iwaizumi boldly ignored that question.

“And we beat them, didn’t we? I wasn’t exactly _nice,_ why would he want to talk to me?”

“Hell if I know. I wouldn’t wanna snapchat you either.” 

Oikawa threw a pillow at Iwaizumi and sent him a snapchat of Iwaizumi's back, doodled with devil horns and a tail. He captioned it with, “Meanie-waizumi”. 

He heard a ding from his friend’s phone and giggled before shortly receiving a snapchat from fuckoff_oikawa, giving him a middle finger.  
  
\--  
  
It was about a week before Oikawa received another snapchat from Suga. It wasn’t like he was _waiting_ for it, because Oikawa was a busy man with lots of people to give attention to, but he was definitely waiting for it. The moment when he got in the locker room after practice and checked his lockscreen for any important notifications and saw a snapchat from Sugakou2, he gave an audible gasp and immediately planted himself on the bench, entering his password in. 

The snapchat, from what Oikawa could tell, was the backside of Captain-san(Sawa-something?), shirtless, with Suga’s fair-skinned peace sign in the foreground. It seemed they were changing after practice, too. Oikawa stifled a laugh before snapping a quick pic of Iwaizumi in the process of taking off his own shirt while talking to Kindaichi. 

Oikawa briefly considered _not_ sending a scandalous picture of his best friend to some rando from an opposing team, but thought, why not? And sent it anyway.

A minute later and he got a shirtless snapchat from Suga himself, giving Oikawa a winky face. 

His brain shorted. 

It wasn’t even _lewd_ or anything-- the bottom of the pic stopped just below Suga’s clavicle, but he had _another_ beauty mark right above the left collar bone, right on the curve of his milky neck, and not to mention the light sheen of sweat from practice… That just wasn’t fair. Who was he, Sugasomething from Karasuno, to send him, Oikawa Tooru, a teasing picture like that? Oikawa wasn’t even _like_ that _(was he?)_ , but there was a firm line between a Nice Picture and _that_ picture. 

Did he even know what he had just sent Oikawa?

“Your face is all red, Oikawa… more dick pics?”

“Even worse. So much worse,” Oikawa replied, dread lacing his words.

“Eeew,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki whined in unison.  
  
\--  
  
He perhaps didn’t snapchat Suga back after the teasing pic for a multitude of reasons: 1. How was Oikawa supposed to top that? He had already changed into clothes and Iwaizumi would’ve hit him if he started undressing again. 2. He couldn’t get his face to look normal and flirty like it usually did; the blush on his cheeks wouldn’t calm down. And 3. Okay, dammit, he was nervous. 

There was really no reason for him to be nervous. Oikawa received lots of attention from girls, and even went out with a few of them sometimes. He’d kissed a few girls, too. Even been in a short-lived relationship with one. But he didn’t really attract a lot of _boys_ and he didn’t really know what to do with Suga’s flirty behavior, let alone how to deal with how it made him feel. 

The team was getting ready for the Spring High tournament and Oikawa didn’t have a lot of time to spare for girls, or Suga, or really anything that wasn’t volleyball. He was sure that Suga was the same, for the snaps on his story became fewer and fewer as the weeks progressed(not that Oikawa was checking), so it seemed that Karasuno was training hard for their own battles as well.

But when Oikawa found himself alone in the locker room after staying late for practice one day, it was Time for the Shirtless Selfie ft. Spectacular Abs and Perfect Hair. He ran through a couple poses, making sure he looked _perfect_ and captioning it, “Ready for Spring High!”, before sending it to his story, and as a second thought, sending it to Sugakou2 as well. For, you know, payback. 

He locked his phone, feeling pretty proud of himself for this one, before throwing it in his bag and heading home. 

He heard his phone buzz half-way to his house and pulled it out of his bag, expecting a snap back from Suga, but instead had a chat from fuckoff_oikawa, telling him to go home already; it was late. He felt his smile drop(why was he smiling?), and reluctantly replied that he was going home, rolling his eyes.

Returning to the home snapchat page, he watched as a red square popped up beside Suga’s username. His eyes widened and he opened the snapchat, only to find a picture of Suga cuddled up in bed, looking comfy and downright outrageously cute. It was captioned, “Fancy sharing that six-pack?” with a winky face emoji.

With his cheeks burning, Oikawa finally came to the conclusion that Suga was an asshole and was ruining his life on purpose. 

It was dark outside, so he couldn’t really get a good picture of himself, instead opting to take a picture of the path ahead of him and captioning it… 

He stared at the text bar, eyes searching the keyboard for some witty remark to say as a comeback, but he couldn’t come up with anything. He couldn’t come up with anything! Not a single thing! How was he even supposed to react to that? What did Suga want from him? Why did he snapchat him in the first place? Shouldn’t Suga, like, _not_ like him? 

He didn’t get it. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, messing it up as he gave a frustrated shout. Suga was infuriating and made him feel all sorts of ways and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he liked it(he was pretty sure he did like it, but really didn’t want to).

He brought his phone back out when he got home, sitting himself down in his desk chair as he took a new picture in his pajamas. He captioned it with, “What’s your full name? I need it 4 science” with an alien emoji. 

He booted up his laptop, pulled up facebook, and waited for a reply.

_Bzzt._

Sugakou2 replied that his full name was Sugawara Koushi. 

Even his name wasn’t fair. Oikawa actually hated him. 

He searched for Sugawara Koushi on facebook and added the first person, seeing that they had 3 friends in common. It was definitely him. He began looking through Suga’s pictures, hating himself.

He sent a snapchat back, winking, captioned, “Thanks Kou-chan~!” 

Suga replied a minute later with a dramatically drawn hand across his face, “What have I done to deserve this nickname?” 

“Adorable boys deserve adorable nicknames.” Oikawa sent Suga a stern look. 

“‘Suga’ is fitting enough, I think.” Suga replied, looking mildly done with Oikawa, but seeming sort of pleased as well. 

“Nope! Sorry, Kou-chan.” He stuck his tongue out and drew sparkles around his face. 

“Fine, then.” was all the first reply said, before Oikawa received a second one, saying nothing but, “Tooru” with Suga giving him the cheekiest damn look he had ever seen in his life.

Oikawa wanted to light himself on fire. 

He immediately called Iwaizumi on his phone. 

“Oikawa, it’s fucking 11pm, you should be in bed.” 

“Hajime, I need help.” 

There was a pause as Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi collect the cues that let him know this was serious. “...What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m gay. I’m so damn gay, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi instantly hung up on him. 

He texted Iwaizumi, “Rude, Iwa-chan.” 

“We’ll talk in the morning,” Iwaizumi replied in a text.

Oikawa made a sour face at his phone before remembering that he had to reply to Suga. He took a quick picture of himself, raising an eyebrow. “Are you making me flustered on purpose?” 

He continued casually looking(not stalking) through Suga’s pictures, until there was a reply. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But the look on Suga’s face made it seem like he knew exactly what he was talking about. 

Suga was killing him slowly. 

He had two notifications on facebook suddenly-- Sugawara Koushi had accepted his friend request and he had a like on one of Oikawa’s profile pictures from a year ago.

He was looking through Oikawa’s photos as well.

He felt his stomach flip and he quickly closed his laptop before diving into his bed, telling Suga that he was going to sleep. It was hard to drift off with his chest pounding.  
  
\--  
  
Iwaizumi met Oikawa at the gate to his house, eyebrow raised. “So… gay, huh?” 

“Shh! Iwa-chan, not so loud!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“But yes.” 

“Okay? And?” 

Why couldn’t Iwaizumi understand that this was a _big deal_? Oikawa gave a frustrated cry as they began walking, digging in his bag for his phone. He opened up Facebook and showed his friend a picture of Suga.

“... Okay? Isn’t that the guy that was snapchatting you? He your boyfriend or something?” 

Oikawa sputtered out, “B-boyfriend?!-- SUGA?” He dropped his phone back in his bag and dropped his face into his hands, groaning, “Iwa-chan, how could this happen to me?” 

“So, let me get this straight-- no pun intended. You have a crush on this guy named Suga from Karasuno... and he has you completely whipped.” 

Oikawa wanted to cry, Iwaizumi was so right.  
  
\--  
  
He had never really had a crush this hard before. Sure, he’d liked girls and thought they were attractive and stuff, but he had always been in control of his body and his emotions and what he’d say… but this thing he had with Suga, and he _knew_ that Suga was aware that it was a _thing,_ was just _terrible._ It was like, the more they snapchatted, the more Suga was the one with the control in this, Suga was the one flirting, Suga was the one making Oikawa flustered, and Suga was the one with Oikawa under his thumb. 

Oikawa wasn’t used to being played with how he usually played with other people.

It should really be the other way around, because that wasn’t how Oikawa worked, yet he couldn’t just _stop_ it. No matter what he did to try and get the upper hand in the situation, Suga always manipulated it and turned it around, turning Oikawa into a blushing, flustered mess of himself, and Oikawa was _humiliated_ even though he was pretty sure no one knew of this _thing_ they had besides themselves and Iwaizumi a little bit. 

Suga, with all of his angelic looks and cute smiles, was probably Satan and Oikawa was undoubtedly going to hell. 

He was pretty sure that if anyone knew of this thing, Oikawa would be the laughing stock of the team. Hell, even the laughing stock of Karasuno. Maybe even the laughing stock of every high school volleyball team in japan. He could see it in the magazines now-- _Oikawa Tooru, Best Setter in Miyagi, Brought Down on His Knees by Sugawara Koushi, Who Wasn’t Even a Starter, Just From Calling Him by his Given Name in the Middle of a Match._

It could happen. 

They hadn’t even exchanged phone numbers yet. It was somehow just a snapchat thing. And such a tiny thing, from such a seemingly insignificant person, was driving Oikawa crazy. Oikawa couldn’t even afford to be so distracted right now, not with the Spring High tournament coming up. 

It was just the lineup that was concerning him. 

“Iwa-chan, do you think we’ll end up playing against Karasuno in the Spring High?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Scared of hurting Suga’s feelings?” 

“Kou-chan could end up hurting _my_ feelings!” 

“‘Kou-chan’? You’re disgusting. Have you guys even met up yet?”

“That’s none of your business, Iwa-chan.” 

And, no. They hadn’t met up yet. And no, Oikawa wasn’t _actually_ concerned about Suga beating them in a match. It wasn’t like it wasn’t a possibility, it was just a very _low_ possibility, especially since they had their new super weapon, Kyoutani, when Karasuno couldn’t even beat them before. 

(He knew Karasuno was a formidable opponent that they couldn’t let their guards down around, but his bravado was in charge of his conscience in the weeks building up to the Spring High.)

There was a nagging feeling in his chest and he wasn’t sure if it was coming from having to play Karasuno, or the fact that when they beat Karasuno, they’ll be up against Shiratorizawa… but regardless, Oikawa knew they weren’t going to have an easy time in the next month or so because neither of those opponents were easy to skip by. 

He opened snapchat before practice and sent Suga a cute selfie, captioning it, “Think we’ll be playing each other in Spring High?” 

He received one back, with a determined look on Suga’s face that honestly unsettled Oikawa a little, captioned, “Definitely. We’ll see you there."  
  
\--  
  
Well, Suga was right. 

They were on the court together. Well, not together, per-se, because Suga was on the bench(with a look on his face that said he wouldn’t be for long), but Seijoh vs Karasuno was definitely happening.

The glare of Kageyama over every little step he made wasn’t even as big of a deal as the calculated stare of the setter on the bench, especially since Oikawa knew Suga’s stare so intimately-- and it was the feeling of those light brown eyes on him that made him play his hardest, too, while also making him second guess even his most obvious decisions.

They were only a few points into the game and Oikawa could feel himself sinking. 

Karasuno had more than a few tricks up their sleeves. It was disconcerting, but Seijoh wasn’t going to let themselves be left in the dust. They had their own moves to counter, and they had their own secret weapons. But they weren’t bringing the big guns out just yet.

Seijoh was down by one point before Karasuno had match point in the first set, and it was Oikawa’s turn to serve. He took a deep breath, spinning the ball between his hands before starting his run. There was sweat threatening to drip into his eyes, but his focus was straight. This was what he was good at-- his serves were his thing, and there wasn’t a possibility of him missing. This set was theirs.

Until he fucked up and accidentally met eyes with Sugawara Koushi, over on the bench.

The fucker winked at him. 

Oikawa faltered and heard Iwaizumi mutter to Kindaichi, “Mind the back of your head.”

Fuck-- he-- his chest gave a confusing squeeze-- He jumped high, and hit _hard_. 

Too hard. 

A whistle blew; it went out.

Oikawa wanted to die. Karasuno was at match point and he had no one to blame but himself for being so damn _gay._

(And Suga would definitely be hearing from him _later_.) 

“Don’t dwell on it,” Iwaizumi called back to him. 

“Kaaay~,” Oikawa replied, his face scrunched up in frustration. 

He didn’t have much time to think about anything, because right then, Kunimi was getting switched out for Kyoutani and Oikawa frankly couldn’t wait to see the look on Suga’s face. This was going to be better than payback. 

Everything was going well and normal except that Karasuno was a bit on edge because they’d never encountered Kyoutani before. Nothing had really changed yet, not until Oikawa went to set to Kindaichi, only for Kyoutani to literally plow through and take the ball for his own, slamming it against the other side of the court, disrupting the whole rhythm of the set. 

After the sound of the ball slamming against the ground, a whistle blew and everyone was quiet. It had hit out and Oikawa wanted to strangle Kyoutani, but it seemed it had gotten the idea across. Even though Karasuno won the set, the looks on their faces, on _Suga’s_ face, showed that they were unprepared for the amount of power that Kyoutani had.

Luckily-- Iwaizumi broke the silence by grounding his fist onto the top of Kyoutani’s head and scorning him for being reckless. 

The rest of the set was going by disastrously, which, admittedly, was just as they planned. Kyoutani had issues with power, and Oikawa was getting good at manipulating him on court to use the power the best way they could. Sometimes, though, Kyoutani was just too unpredictable and hard to control. 

Everything was going well until Oikawa watched Suga get called over to the coach. 

It was his turn to serve, and with this one, he was going to show Suga who he really was.

Kyoutani’s enthusiasm seemed to be contagious, and although he had been learning from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they also had much to learn from him, so Oikawa was putting his new knowledge to the test. All eyes were on him, especially after messing up his last two serves. There was no way he was going to miss this. His confidence was unwavering. 

“Give ‘em a good one, Oikawa.” 

This one was going to make it. 

He spun the ball in his hand and stepped forward to do what he did best.

The entire court and its audience seemed silenced by the power of the ball as it exploded onto the other court. Oikawa’s hands shook from the adrenaline. It felt damn good.

It was his serve again and he tried it one more time-- with not as much luck. But at least it made it in.

He got the message across and Karasuno still knew who was in charge.

But then, Suga got switched in, and Tsukishima left for the bench. Suddenly, the court felt weird, with both of their feet on it at the same time, and there was a tingling in Oikawa’s stomach that he’d never felt during a game. 

He tried to ignore it and the game went on the way it usually did when Mr. Refreshing came on, like Suga brought secrets and inside tips with him when he joined on, and had an entirely new plan to play. 

After a two-setter play, Suga looked straight at Oikawa. Kageyama was looking at him too, but it was Suga that he couldn’t tear his eyes off of. He wasn’t playing around. This was serious, and he was communicating this to Oikawa, that he wouldn’t be going easy and he wouldn’t be losing. 

Oikawa swallowed thickly. It wasn’t that the determination in Suga’s look _scared_ him, no, it was more like… it unnerved him. And at the same time, it made Oikawa want to crush him. 

Oikawa was going to win this game. How dare Karasuno think they even stood a chance? Seijoh still had Shiratorizawa to beat before going to nationals. 

He couldn’t believe he had been letting Suga get to him like that. With a tilt of his head up, Oikawa gave Suga a condescending smirk, looking at him from down his nose, and Suga turned away with tight lipped smile. 

This was definitely going to be a challenge, but Oikawa wasn’t going to lose, and definitely not in front of Suga, even if it meant beating Suga’s own team down to a pulp.  
  
\--  
  
They had the game in the bag. 

They had the game in the bag until stupid Suga got switched in again. Him and Kageyama both, they just messed everything up. And the last few plays of the game were _obviously_ a disaster, but it was Karasuno who made the best of it.

Watching Karasuno-- no, watching _Suga_ celebrate… he was crying and laughing and it made Oikawa’s heart lurch in his chest while it was sinking. Those two feelings didn’t belong together in the same space at the same time. The pain of losing big in a disatisfying way and the fondness of watching someone close to him celebrate their biggest win… Oikawa wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it. But _look_ at him.

It was his first time really _seeing_ Suga since this whole fiasco started with snapchat and everything. He was aware he was just standing there at the net where he missed that final receive, just watching Karasuno pile on top of each other in celebration. Just watching Suga, sweaty, happy, glowing, unreserved... 

He wasn’t going to cry-- he wasn’t going to look that pathetic. He was better than that. His eyes weren’t even stinging, in fact, they felt too dry and his stomach felt too empty. He felt unsatisfied and disappointed. The game shouldn’t have ended like that. They should’ve advanced through the preliminaries. Losing this game hadn’t been an option. 

He just wanted to go home. He didn’t want to look at Suga anymore. He didn’t want to look at Kageyama. And he didn’t want to look at stupid Ushiwaka, who stopped him outside as he was trying to slip out without notice. He just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep.  
  
\--  
  
With his heart aching and his knee throbbing, Oikawa sat on the bench in the locker room and held the button on his phone to turn it back on. It started up with a little chime and he acknowledged the time to be three in the morning. 

“Fuck,” he spat, dropping his phone onto the bench and throwing his face into his hands.  
A minute later, his phone vibrated beside him and he hesitated before picking it back up, expecting a text from Iwaizumi telling him not to stay out too late.

Instead, it was a snapchat from Sugakou2. He didn’t take a picture, only sent a chat, and all it said was, “We’re going to beat Shiratorizawa.” 

Oikawa felt a lump in his throat, hearing a silent, “for you” at the end of the sentence. His eyes were stinging-- he thought he’d been all cried out tonight, but apparently not. 

He stood after taking a long breath and decided it was probably time he went home.  
  
\--  
  
He woke up late. He had already decided he wasn’t going to go, but when he rolled over and checked the time on his phone, he realized the game had already started and his body started moving for him. He was skipping out on some of the shit he had in his morning routine-- He didn’t have time. He was going to miss it.

About half an hour later, he found himself looking down at the match from the top of the stands. He hadn’t even been there for more than half of the game, but the atmosphere was so intense, he felt his anxiety rising just being in the same room as these two teams. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t for Karasuno to be putting up a fight. They were neck-to-neck, already having won two sets. 

Fucking incredible. That stupid put together little team against a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa.

He was wearing his glasses, but found himself leaning forward anyway, practically slipping into the chair in front of him as he watched the game. He was getting caught up in it, legs and arms twitching as he wanted _so badly_ to be down there himself. 

He wasn’t surprised when Iwaizumi found him; he didn’t think that he was predictable, but sometimes Oikawa felt that Iwaizumi knew him better than he knew himself. 

He didn’t know who he was cheering for. He hated Karasuno a bit. He hated Shiratorizawa a lot. But _damn,_ he hated Karasuno. But, watching this game and Satori himself exclaiming, “YEAH SATO-RI!!!,” he really fucking hated Shiratorizawa. They were disgusting. 

He wanted them both to lose. But if someone _had_ to win, he’d rather it be Suga. Only him, no one else on Karasuno. He wouldn’t tell Iwaizumi that, though. 

The rest of the game definitely had Oikawa and Iwaizumi busy. Karasuno… was definitely something else. Watching this game, Oikawa understood why Seijoh lost; Karasuno was just incredible. 

One spike, and the whistle blew. It seemed too anti-climatic to be the end game, but there it was. The entire room was quiet for a moment before the cheering erupted. 

Everyone was crying except for stupid fucking Ushiwaka. He was so stupid. He couldn’t even look as devastated as Oikawa knew he felt. How utterly disappointing. He shifted his eyes to a certain setter, watching the globs of happy tears squeeze out of his face. 

Equally stupid. 

He wanted to be down there, feeling that. He wanted to go down there and be squeezed in that death grip that Suga was giving their first years. He wanted to be celebrating with them. 

He was stupid.

His chest heaved a heavy sigh before he perked up and started shooing Iwaizumi off, “Alright, alright, we’re going home now! Home time!” Iwaizumi was going to hit him, but he needed to get out of there. He didn’t want to watch the awards ceremony.  
  
\--  
  
He hung around outside, waiting. Waiting for what, he didn’t really know. He felt stupid; his hair was messy, he was in his fucking _glasses_ , and he just threw on random clothes in his room that were _definitely_ clashing. Oikawa looked horrible. Thankfully, Iwaizumi had left and no one seemed to recognize him as he leaned against the wall outside the entrance of building, lazily scrolling through his phone. 

He heard a bit of a commotion as the doors were opening, and suddenly, “Oowah!? Is that the Great King?” 

Holy fuck, he wanted to literally squeeze Shrimpy’s head between his hands until it popped. Looking up from his phone with eyes wide, he glared at the shorty pointing at him with his team behind him and Kageyama smacking the back of his head. “Shut up, dumbass! That guy has glasses!” 

And then, softer, yet so, _so_ much louder in Oikawa’s ears, he heard someone ask, “Tooru?” and he looked up, looked at those brown eyes, and felt himself start to panic a little. He shouldn’t have waited-- he shouldn’t have stayed-- what was he supposed to say? “You came?” 

“Y-yeah,” Oikawa brought his hand up to rub at the back of his head as Suga came closer. God, he felt so damn awkward. This was _not_ his moment. Meeting him was supposed to be so much better than this. He was _cooler_ than this. “Congratulations.” 

And then Suga just _beamed_ and Oikawa thought for sure that the sun started shining on him. “I told you that we’d beat them.” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa breathed, obviously staring at the other. “Kou-chan, you did amazing. You really deserved that win.” 

The immediate shift of emotion on Suga’s face was apparent as night and day as the smile disappeared and those _globs_ returned at the corner of his eyes. Before he could even register it, Suga’s arms were around his neck and he was being suffocated in a hug that squeezed the life out of him. He wrapped his own arms around Suga’s waist, surreally holding the other close to him. It was the first time really talking to each other outside of snapchat and outside of the match, and now he was _holding_ him. 

He felt Suga bury his nose into Oikawa’s neck and was overcome with a rush of affection. Turning his own head, he nuzzled against the soft silk of Suga’s hair. He murmured, “Win nationals for me, too, okay?” 

Suga pulled back a little, and Oikawa gave him some room so that they could look at each other. God, he was practically glowing. It wasn’t fair, especially when Oikawa looked like shit. He looked so good. And his lips looked _so good._

“Of course.” 

Suga must’ve had the same thought, because they were kissing.  
  
\--  
  
“Suga-san’s kissing the Great King!” 

Kageyama was aware. Hell, the whole team was aware. They were doing it right in front of them. Kageyama’s head tilted, watching as the kiss deepened and Oikawa(Okay, yeah, that was _definitely_ Oikawa) started running a hand through Suga’s hair, who was giggling between lip locks. 

“Wow. They’re really, uh, going.” 

Because of Suga facing the other way, they couldn’t really see what Suga’s hands were doing, but one of Oikawa’s hands slipped down to grope Suga’s ass and Suga leaned back with a gasp and swat at Oikawa, laughing while scorning him with a playful, “Tooru!” 

With this, Coach Ukai seemed to get his wits together before clearing his throat and separating the two, “Alright! Not in front of the kids! Time to go!” 

They slowly peeled off of each other, trying to see how long they could keep kissing while their bodies went opposite directions until they _had_ to stop, and even then their hands stayed laced together until they slid apart. Kageyama watched as Oikawa winked at Suga and motioned for the other to call him and Suga giggled, exclaiming, “Tooru, I don’t even have your number!” 

The team was _floored._

Daichi’s face was tomato red as Suga returned to walk beside him after waving _Tooru_ goodbye. “You… you don’t even have his number? Suga, he-- you--” 

“Calm down, Daichi! We’ve been snapchatting for months. I found his username written in a bathroom stall at the Inter High and we’ve been talking ever since.” 

Kageyama aggressively spit out the water he had been drinking( all over Hinata) as he duly remembered writing his rival’s snapchat name on there out of spite after losing their game at the Inter High. 

“KAGEYAMA! WHY?” Hinata cried, flailing at the sudden spray of water. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ELSE WOULD YOU EXPLAIN CH 131(THE GEARS OF AOBAJOUSAI) it definitely happened trust me. also pls yell at me over on twitter @roymeowstang i have no one to scream about oisuga with


End file.
